marbletimefandomcom-20200215-history
Spindrift Island
'Age of Discovery Spindrift Island (also known as The Dread Sea Island) consists of thirty-two states, and twelve federal districts. At 2.99 million square miles (7.7441 square kilometers), the population is very undersized. Historic Origin Spindrift Island was originally called Pithatany Creek. It was founded by Marc Joaquin Claerbout Knal by accident during one of the worst of the sea storms in the early 1800s. Although its’ location is not known at this point, it is often mention that it is located somewhat near the vast Pacific Ocean. The island has horrible agricultural regions; however, near the base of the jagged rocks guarding Jawtooth Bay lays precious minerals such as diamonds, ore, and oil. Storms sweep the harbors all year round except in the crisp blistery season of winter. That’s the only way to get in and out of the island. Pithany Creek was an old fishing town, famous for its’ creek filled with bountiful salmon and other fish. Many ships from the great New World would travel to reach this destination. Many often got lost on the way, and they sunk after they crashed into the infamous jagged rocks surrounding the island for miles round. This soon became known as the Grimm’s Toil Circle for the accidents that occurred. Marc Joaquin Claerbout Knal had only just been on his fourth expedition when one of the five ships sent, Basilisk Ulysses, was slammed into the rocks. The remnants of the ship still mark the watery grave of the dear founder. His wife and two young children were sent to live in one of the twelve settlements already established. It is unknown which 'N.Y.G.C Years:' The Leviathan Behemoth, Pinnacle Retribution, and Malevolent Calypso Royal arrived at dawn in Mid-October 1811, to bring tales of grief to the residents. The government of the Argus Murray led the settlements for a few years until they sold the island for a fortune and acres of land in upstate New York and England. Just before the 1850s, the new owners, an early mining company, N.Y.G.C Incorporated* spent the next few years trying to invest on an acre of land at the center of the islands’ capitol, MockingJay. Their motives were anonymously mysterious until the residents found out that the island was a whole graveyard of gold. In 1855, they set up their headquarters and a gold mine facility in Pithatany in the middle of the woods. The company grew wealthy and they expanded. In these years the island was unintentionally renamed Spindrift by Winfred I Szklarski. In order to keep up with mass production, the company had a prison built for slave trade. Using forced labor, they hauled in so many people, that most of the population consisted of a mix variety.Afterwards: Until the passage of the 13th amendment, in 1865, the company only used slaves. After that year production fell, and money grew scarce. The government was forced to print out a maximum account of currency causing inflation and deflation. Many businesses closed, and work grew scarce. Families moved to more developed nations like the United States to escape strife. N.Y.G.C Incorporated held on until the late 1950’s.The past few years, the company had gone broke under lousy investing and loads of suing by environment protection programs. It closed, abandoning all its work at Spindrift. ''Climate, Government, and Societys:'' The climate of Spindrift Island is very unpredictable. Varying from season to season, the climate shifts dramatically from the heat to cold. During the summer, the waves rise over 15ft and storms range all around the Grimm’s Toil Circle. It is advised not to travel to the region during that time of year. At the mark of the winter season, the weather enters a cold bitter solitude. It snows for half the time, and for days like the 23rd through the 26th of December, blizzards sweep the landscape. In spring, though storms start to rage on once more, the weather is quite pleasant until the rain arrives. There are constant threats of mudslides due to the rocky formation of land. The government of Spindrift Island relies on five groups. The Justification System creates laws purposely modeled on the United States, a Presidency Office that approves choices and settles disputes, the Representatives of Constance sort out in state issues, Library of Fellowship creates bonds, copyrights, and legal paperwork, and the Corporate Defense Artillery assures protection among any battles fought against them. There has been a number of wars fought against Spindrift Islands’ sister country Normatu. Only a few were won by Spindrift Island. As for elective seats and chairmen, a voting system was established to elect wanted officials into government. According to studies 89% of all leaders have roots to the original leaders of Spindrift Island (or Pithatany as it was referred to). Ideology, Language, and Culture hardly differed from the rest. There was no real self discovery of technology, language, nor own culture. It was all derived from other influences like Asia, England, Americans, and so on. A number of secret societies were formed during the period of depression. Many countered to protect rights against the deadly sweep of the crash of the economy. Others had other reasons partaking to secretive orders and cults. There is only one form of initiation to enter any of the orders. It will not be mentioned here. Find out more about the subject and others matters at http://spindriftisland.weebly.com/ or http://packroll.mixxt.org/ Category:Community Category:Keeperhaven Category:Historic